I'd Rather Not
by rileyluvr13
Summary: Lily Evans can think of five things she’d rather do than go on one date with James Potter. So what happens when James wants to put that to the test? Oneshot. LJ.


**A/N: **Hey everyone. Well, just another LJ one-shot that bugged me until I wrote it down. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated.

_**.:I'd Rather Not:.**_

"Potter, I can think of a million other things I'd rather do than go on one bloody date with you."

I kept walking, shuffling in and out of the growing crowd on the seventh floor corridor. He would not get the better of me with some stupid idiotic comment, or sarcastic remark, or sweet term of endearment -

"What about just five?"

Damn. Now I _had_ to turn around.

What could I say? He held my curiosity like it was in the palm of his manipulative hand. I whipped around to face the arrogant prick. He was standing right in front of me, a smug look on his face, arms folded over his chest. I took in his messy appearance: rumpled jet-black hair, glasses crooked over the bridge of his nose, hazel eyes inquiring behind them.

"Five what?" I asked when a rushing first year bumped me to the side.

"Five things you'd rather do than go on a date with me." His grin was daring, testing to see if I would take the bait.

And I, being the stupid idiot I was, took it. "So, you're asking me to name five?"

"Yeah. Just five. No more, no less."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my hip out. "Fine. Ready?"

He nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. I scowled – how happy _could_ you get around James bloody Potter? – and started naming a list, thinking of the worst possible things that came to my head.

"I'd rather fail an exam – not just any exam, mind you. Our huge Charms one coming up. Hell, I'd even teach Sirius Transfiguration! We know how bloody awful he is with that. Professor McGonagall's going to blow her witch's hat if he fails one more time."

James made a motion with his hand to continue, so I took a deep breath and went on.

"I'd rather skinny dip with the giant squid in the lake out on the grounds. When it's freezing. And I'd rather go on a date with Severus Snape. Yes, Snivellus, before you say it, Potter. I'd rather streak the Quidditch pitch during the Slytherin's practice. All these things I'd rather do than go on a date with you, James Potter."

He grinned, that heart throbbing – to every girl but me, of course – smile taking over his features. When he took a step forward to hear me better, I took one step back, almost forgetting that we were in a packed corridor and I could barely move an inch. It was easy to forget where I was when arguing with James. Nothing mattered more than crushing his high and mighty romantic spirit for the past seven years.

As if my first two-hundred and thirty three rejections weren't clear enough.

"Want to put that to the test?" His hazel eyes twinkled with an idea. I could see the gears turning in his head, not stopping until his perfectly formed plan had me wrapped in it.

"What do you mean?" I was skeptical, but could you blame me? Nothing that ever came out of James's mouth was for my betterment.

"I bet you'd rather go on five dates with me – one for each day of this week – than do the five things you listed before."

I gaped at him. Literally. My mouth probably looked like the size of a quaffle, just hanging open. What kind of bet was _this_? I mean, sure, we agreed to other simple challenges that were over in around a day; sealing my blabbing mouth closed for a few class periods, or James's persistent questions to rest for a mere twenty four hours.

But this one seemed different. Time consuming.

"Stakes?" I asked, raising one single eyebrow.

He took a step forward. "If you can do every single thing you said you'd do, then I'll never talk to you. Ever again."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I mean, seriously, James never talking to me _ever again_? None of his persistent questions of "Evans, will you go out with me?" or "Date, Hogsmeade, Saturday? Pick you up then!"

None of that.

What a quiet life I would have once I won this bet.

"And if you win?" I asked, realizing one half of the bet was missing. Hey, I wasn't _that_ cheap.

"If I win, which means you can't put up with my five dates to match your five dares, then you… can be my girlfriend." The grin he shot me was as huge as his head was thick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. I lose once, and then I'm your girlfriend?"

James shrugged. "Pretty much."

"But won't the rumors spark up anyway? That I'm going on dates with a prat like you every night?"

"They don't have to know," James said, his smile fading a little at the use of 'prat'. But, in my opinion, it was a justified use of the word.

I sighed. I really, really, _really_ wanted to never have to put up with James ever again. The reward would be so sweet – the arrogant prick would be out of my life. Forever.

But, then again, my stakes were just as high. Selling myself over as his girlfriend. I shuddered to think of becoming his girlfriend just as a result of a bet. At least it would make me look better – unwilling, sold into companionship.

Nah, who was I kidding? My prize was too great to resist.

"Fine, you're on, Potter," I said, shifting the books in my right arm to my left. A few heavy volumes for a bit of light reading, which I always loved to do. "Starting?"

"Tomorrow, Monday. Continues to Friday. Dares are early morning, and dates are after class. I pick the order of the dares and dates. Deal?" He stuck out his slim hand, his eyes eager and hopeful.

And I took the chance, slipping my hand into his, pumping it once, twice, then letting go and saying, "May the best man win."

"He sure will," James said, smirking, as I turned on my heel and continued onto Ancient Runes without looking back once.

**.:&:.**

**Monday, 10:43 AM**

"Class, line up for your exams!"

Professor Flitwick's his tiny head barely noticeable above the sea of students standing up from their chairs. Desks screeched and scraped as their owners rose and got in a line in front of our Charms teacher. Everyone except me.

Oh, and you ask why? Because, today, James decided to use dare number one: fail an exam.

It wouldn't seem like a big deal to most people – more specifically, the Marauders, including Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – but to me, it was the world. Grades and doing well in school were _everything_. Hogwarts was the chance to get away from my rotten sister Petunia Evans, and my vow was to not screw up the one escape I had.

By doing so with grades.

I squeezed my eyes shut when I reluctantly got into line. Just as I was beginning to curse James Potter to the fiery pits of hell, a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Lily," a voice said, and I recognized it instantly: Alice Prewett. Being one of my two best friends in the whole entire world, she knew about the bet along with the Marauders, Frank Longbottom, and me.

I opened my eyes to face her in behind me in line. "No, Alice, you're wrong. I'm going to do horrible. Because, if I don't, I'll be the bloody girlfriend of a git known as James Potter."

Her round face broke into a comforting smile. That was Alice for you: trusting, loyal, and a bitch to everyone who crossed her or my path. "It's just one exam. You'll fail, write a superb kick-ass essay, and get your grade back up to an A in a manner of one week. Oh, and if you're still bummed, we'll have those three bars of chocolate after class. I _know_ you love chocolate."

I smiled, just to make her feel like it wasn't her job to cheer me up at the particular moment. "Thanks, Alice. You're totally right."

"I know." She gave a sheepish smile so I knew she was joking as I turned around to face forward.

I sucked in a breath and let it out. But inside, that gulp of air kept holding in, all the way up until it was my other best friend Frank Longbottom's turn to go. James had passed with great marks and gave me a satisfied smirk – he knew what was coming, that prick – as he sat down again. Even Sirius Black, the resident dumb-ass of the class, managed to scrape a good grade.

Oh boy, oh boy.

"_Protego Horribilis_!" Frank cried, creating a flawless protection charm in front of him. It was much more powerful than the regular Shield Charm, so consequently much more easy to mess up. But Frank's forte was Charms, so undoubtedly his would work.

"_Rictusempra_!" The spell Professor Flitwick cast just merely bounced off Frank's shield.

Professor Flitwick stepped forward, applauding as Frank removed the charm and took a seat. He, too, had passed with flying colors.

"Miss Evans, your turn!" Professor Flitwick called, and I stepped out in front of him. I could see James's smirking face in the background, and Sirius was looking just as complacent knowing what I was about to do.

I purposefully stumbled. There wasn't a better way to fail. "_Por_… no, no, no, that's wrong. _Pro_… _Prolego_, um, _Horrible_!" There was no shield in front of me, as I had expected.

Professor Flitwick gave me a skeptical look as he yelled, "_Rictusempra_!"

The spell hit me dead on. A seize of giggles started bubbling up through my throat, and I couldn't control them. I started guffawing, probably sounding like a Hippogriff in agony, as I fell to the ground and started writhing back and forth. Laughter spilled through my lips, uncontrollable.

The worst part? The whole class was laughing.

Not with me. _At_ me.

God, I bloody hate James Potter.

**.:&:.**

**Monday, 7:56 PM**

I headed down the dormitory stairs, still a little shaky from the spell this morning. I was just on time for my date with James. It seemed to appropriate to call this a death march, especially after the humiliating scene in Charms. I scowled just remembering the scene. It took three combined silencing spells to finally shut me up. But, just as James wanted, I failed.

But that didn't mean this was over.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked warily as I met James at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in robes – not fancily, as I would've expected him to be for his first date with me.

"Somewhere," he replied as we ducked out of the portrait hole and, a couple staircases later, turned into the Great Hall.

"You're taking me on a date… in the Great Hall," I said, taking in the scene in front of me. The four House tables weren't as crowded as they usually were, with only a few people still eating. He just continued to simply smile and grasped my wrist, leading me to the Gryffindor table. We sat on the end, where a few golden dishes were undoubtedly set on the side for us.

I took the seat on the side opposite James, and he just kept stupidly grinning at me. I certainly didn't want to be here, but he certainly acted like I asked him out.

As _if_.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Oh, and don't give me that disbelieving look. Just eat, Evans."

And so, hoping that if I just went along with this silly plan it'd be over faster, I hastily opened one of the lids on the gold dishes and –

Oh, Merlin. I could've fainted right then and there.

Chocolate. Loads, and loads, and _loads_ of chocolate. Bars, kisses, cups, frogs, honeycombs. With nuts, with caramel, with mousse. Every chocolate dessert I could even think of – hell, who even knew chocolate covered kiwi even _existed_? – was laid out in front, all in three huge bowls. I lifted the only pitcher on the table and sniffed. Hot chocolate.

A date with chocolate everything. Why'd I hate James again?

Oh, right. He was arrogant, annoying, and a git.

"What… why… how?" I was finally able to get out after the initial shock. If they were poisoned or something, I definitely wouldn't be surprised.

He smiled and probably predicted this reaction from me in the beginning. But, I was totally not predictable "Well, just a little help from Sirius and his passages to Honeydukes. And… maybe Alice and Frank helped a little with the information." He winked, and then gestured to the food – well, food wouldn't be the proper word. More like mounds of chocolate.

"Go ahead," he said, and I was only too happy to oblige.

Remind me to thank my two best friends for not making this first date with James my first nightmare.

**.:&:.**

**Tuesday, 6:09 AM**

Let me tell you: teaching Sirius Transfiguration is like spending a day in hell.

I swear that boy is damn unknowledgeable. I mean, seriously, how hard can it be to release a pillow from my hands in two seconds flat? Apparently, very, _very_ hard to a certain Sirius Black.

"Just repeat after me, Black. _Relashio_," I said, flicking my wand to explode the pillow in Sirius's hands.

"Oh, so you mean… _Relsho_?" he asked – yes, _with_ a question mark – so I was thrown backwards into the stone wall, pillow forgotten.

I had better win this bet just for putting up with the dumb-ass.

"No, Sirius, _Relashio_. _Rel – ash – i – o_." I made sure to pronounce each syllable with perfect articulation as I picked up the pillow on the floor that Sirius had managed to miss a total of sixteen times. I would have a lot of bruises tomorrow morning.

"Merlin, this is hard," he said and took a seat in the middle of the abandoned Transfiguration classroom.

"Hard is teaching you, Sirius Black," I said, taking a seat too.

He put his wand down and stretched out his limbs. "I don't even know why you're teaching me when you failed that Charms exam yesterday."

I was about to protest, my mouth already open, when he held up his hands in surrender and said, "Relax, relax! Kidding, Evans. Take a joke once and a while."

I just sat there with my arms crossed.

He sighed and turned to me about a stretched moment of silence. "Evans? Can I say something to you?"

I nodded, not daring to open my mouth in case something incredibly nasty came out.

"James really likes you. A lot. He can't stop talking about you for one second."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And I know you don't believe me, but you better. Because… well, because he really does. I don't think he's gotten serious with any girl since fifth year. So don't do anything stupid with this bet, OK?"

I nodded.

"He's not the bad guy you think he is, you know."

Sirius's expression was serious – no pun intended – for once, his gray eyes intently focused on my green ones. So I couldn't help but nod and say, "I know," even though it was only half-heartedly.

**.:&:.**

**Tuesday, 8:03 PM**

At least the date last night wasn't as dreadful as I expected it to be, but I had no idea about what to expect tonight.

Thanks to the tip-off from Alice and Frank – thank Merlin for them – I was able to avoid the dreadful romantic candlelight with James last night. It hadn't been so bad – besides the fact that I ate my entire weight in chocolate – and we just talked.

Talked about his past, my past. Talked about his future, my future. Talked about how he couldn't stand the fact that he was labeled as a pure-blood, how much I hated my sister Petunia back at home. We had a fairly safe conversation, and it was just an OK time. Nothing too bad, just… OK.

As I came down into the common room tonight, though, James stuck out a blindfold for me to take. "Put it on," he commanded and, not wanting to be his girlfriend at any rate, tied it up over my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, groaning a little as I heard the portrait hole slam behind me and James's hand on the small of my back.

"Just hold on tight," he said, and I was only too happy to oblige, gripping his hand like life support.

We crawled through stingy tunnels and climbed up stairs, and I managed not bump my head too bad. A few low ceilings and musty smells later, James whispered as the warm atmosphere took over my shivering body, "Take the blindfold off."

And when I did, I couldn't be met with a more familiar sight: Flourish and Botts, almost identical to the one in Diagon Alley, but I knew that this was the one in Hogsmeade by the way the store was laid out. I took a look at the millions of books lined on shelves, and my fingers itched to take one and devour it, to have knowledge fill my brain.

As if reading my mind, James said, "Go ahead. This is your date. Enjoy, read, and buy some books." And then he gave me a dazzling smile that I couldn't help but return.

Score zero for dares, score two for dates.

Not like I'd admit it. Ever.

James was _still_ an egotistical git. Most of the time.

**.:&:.**

**Wednesday, 4:53 AM**

OK, so, maybe I am regretting entering this bet. Just a little bit.

Because, think about it. If you were challenged by James Potter to name five things you'd rather do than go on a date with him when in a fit of rage, you'd name pretty bad things too. Unless you're one of those poor unfortunate souls in the James Potter Fan Club.

Anyway, I totally did not mean that I'd skinny dip with the giant squid. It's one of those things that you say off of the top your head – not really meaning it, just a side thought that seems bad enough.

But trust me. It sounds a _lot_ better than it actually is.

Especially when your enemy tells you to go skinny-dipping at five o'clock in the morning.

Oh, yes. My life sucks.

That might explain why I'm standing in front of the lake, behind a tree, with Alice and Frank on either side of me for moral support.

"Listen. Just get in there, freeze your butt off for ten minutes, then get out," Alice said. I stared straight ahead into the rough bark of the tree. "It'll be over soon enough. Maybe."

When I shot her a glare, Frank, who was dating Alice, therefore obligated to translate, said, "Lily, you'll be fine. It's only a bet. And remember the reward. You don't have to put up with James for the rest of your _life_."

I nodded. "That's a pretty good deal."

"Yeah. So just move your ass into the lake and suck it up."

I couldn't really glare at Alice – it was like I was frozen in place even _before_ I set one foot in that lake – but I stripped down my clothes anyway and made a quick dive into the lake.

And my first thought was that I couldn't breathe. The cold water seized my lungs and froze them in my chest. It was like a heavy blanket, full of suppressing weight, was crushing me from the outside in. I struggled to get to the surface, and once I broke through, I took a gasp of air.

The Marauders and a few other students from all houses were standing off to the side, laughing as they imagined what the rest of my body looked like if my face was purple and lips blue. I scowled and turned to my left, where Alice and Frank were jumping up and down with cheers such as "You can do it, Lily!" or "Evans for the win!"

I clamped my teeth shut and turned around to glare at James, who called, "Only nine minutes and forty one seconds to go!"

So I paddled in the water for the remaining time, cursing James Potter to the fiery pits of hell all the while.

**.:&:.**

**Wednesday, 6:34 PM**

"Make this quick," I said as I dashed through the portrait hole, collapsing onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room. James had asked me to meet him for our next date at six thirty, and, as he could obviously see, I was late. Thanks to homework.

"Why?" James asked when I sped past him. He sat on the armrest of the couch. I dumped my entire school bag onto the table in front of me, trying to organize the tons of parchment and ink bottles that were haphazardly thrown into it.

"There's this huge Potions essay due tomorrow. I know you probably finished it," I continued, "but I haven't due to our little dates and extra credit I've had to do for Professor Flitwick. Thanks to this little bet."

Gathering up another stack of parchment and straightening it, James said, "So do it."

I glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Go ahead and write the essay. That'll be the date." He took a seat next to me on the couch while I stared on in disbelief. Because this was the chance that James should have used to make me fall in love with him. Make me become his girlfriend. Make me want to kiss him or something.

But, he was using it to my advantage.

"You can't be serious, James. I mean… I mean, come _on_. Why… why would you do this for me? Why? I hate you."

"And I love you. So I guess it evens out, right?"

All I could do was stare at him with a dumbstruck expression on my face as he took out his Potions book and began to read the next potion for tomorrow's lesson. This random act of kindness was beyond the capacity of emotions that I imagined James Potter had in him.

He was letting me write my essay. He was being kind.

"Thanks," I barely whispered as I dipped my quill into the ink, knowing that I'd never look at the guy the same way ever again.

**.:&:.**

**Thursday, 7:04 AM**

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to _die_.

Why, you ask? Only because I have to go on a date with Severus Snape.

Let's get some things straight. I _hate_ Severus Snape, almost more than James Potter. He called me a Mudblood back in fifth year after our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. I refused to talk to him at all back then, and I pretty much avoid him at all costs when I can now.

When Slughorn pairs us in double potions with the Slytherins, I'm usually with Snape. That doesn't surprise me one bit. We get along fine – that is, without talking to one another. The one time he tried to strike up a conversation with me, I struck him down faster than you could say '_Accio Wand_'.

Now, two years later, I can truthfully say I still hate Snape to the essence of his existence.

Why would James, after proving himself much better than a git, make me go on a date with Snape?

Oh, that's right. I _asked_ for it with that stupid bet.

"C'mon, let's go," I grumbled. I met Severus Snape outside the Great Hall that morning. His hair looked greasier than the oil lamps, and his hooked nose cast ominous shadows over his face. He was dressed in – what else? – all black robes. No Slytherin scarf, no school spirit, nothing.

He simply nodded.

We walked through the castle in silence, neither one of us daring to talk. Him, about why James had asked him to go on a date with me. Me, why I agreed.

When we broke through the heavy doors and onto the grounds, it was a fresh relief. The sun was rising in the east, and I stared at it with such envy that it was free this beautiful morning. The grass was wet with dew and tickled my legs.

Snape kept on walking, not letting me enjoy this wonderful morning. I followed him until he came to a stop at a bench in front of the lake. I sat first, folding my arms over my chest. A position that showed I was _clearly_ in no mood to put up with him.

He sat down next to me, and we just stared out at the lake, feeling the slight breeze ruffle our hair now and then. The scowl stayed planted on my face, and I wasn't in any mood to strike up a conversation. Not with the git sitting next to me.

He was equally silent next to me, just staring out into the lake like I was. I shifted farther down in my seat, hoping to just disappear into the ground. Even the cool, crisp air I inhaled with every breath wasn't enough to calm my frazzled nerves.

"Why?"

I stared at the prat next to me. He didn't seem to have spoken. His lips were clamped tight into a thin, white line, and he was still facing forward. But there was no one around – save for the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing a hundred feet away – so it had to be him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, shifting to my right to be farther away from him.

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" he asked, he voice sad and solemn. Just as I remembered it.

"You know why."

"Just because I called you a Mudblood? I didn't mean it, Lily – "

"Right. Sure, you didn't," I scoffed, "just like you didn't mean to join that evil group of Slytherin friends. Sure, Severus, sure."

"I really didn't." There was sincerity in his tone that was forcing upon me, trying to get me to believe. But I was past that with the prick next to me.

So I just said, "Shut up, I only have to put up with you for fifteen minutes more," and continued to stare out onto the grounds.

**.:&:.**

**Thursday, 7:23 PM**

When I was heading out of the common room that night, a little relieved that this date would undoubtedly be better than Snape's, I was greeted by James Potter standing off to the side with a broom in his hand.

"No," I gasped and started shaking my head.

Flying was never my favorite thing. During the lessons in first year, I was the only one who managed to ride their broom around the Quidditch pitch three times and crash land into the Whomping Willow.

Which, as you can infer, was _not_ an easy feat.

So, when you think about it, it's quite normal that I want to stay on my feet for the rest of my human life, thanks very much. It was a good guess to say that I was very close to losing the bet and becoming James's girlfriend for life right then and there. That is, if he hadn't said, "Don't worry. You're not flying. You can just sit there and watch."

I nodded silently, happy for any compromise that involved my feet being planted right on the ground. James probably remembered my plunder first year.

As we walked out onto the pitch, I couldn't help but think that there was a new sense of security and easiness to being with James. Just this morning with Snape, I had felt the need to take total authority and control over the last fifteen minutes, shooting down every noise he made. Opening the doors, telling him to go back to his common room, clocking in with James that yes, I did go on a date with him.

But with James Potter? He was… there. And, most surprisingly, I took his word that he wouldn't force me on his broom. With his tall and protective figure over me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of… something that I didn't have with Snape.

A sense of… happiness.

No, what am I thinking? Snap out of it, Lily.

Once I was situated on one of the stands, James hopped on his broom and flew over to me. "I'm just going to do a couple of laps. Got it?"

I nodded. Speaking could possibly give away my fear.

And so, I sat there for the next twenty minutes watching James zoom around on his broom. The way he was flying was so graceful, so elegant. He made it look so easy, the way he glided through the air. It looked effortless, something he was born to do.

I watched him in awe. I think my jaw was dropped, but I couldn't tell. Because this James on a broom was so much different than the James playing Quidditch. In a Quidditch match, James was frenzied and swished through the air, slicing through it like it was simply a vegetable. With the quaffle under one arm, he was ducking and swerving, playing dirty, nothing beautiful about it.

But this James was tender and soft. A young boy on a broom for fun. An man riding for old time's sake. No matter what condition, this was a boy who loved flying, loved everything about soaring through the air.

And for that, I envied him.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when James stopped flying right in front of me, hovering only a few feet from where I sat. "Want to come for a ride?"

OK. If it was any other person, I would have just sat there and shook my head stubbornly. But the way James flew, so safe and effortless, made me nod my head, slowly but surely, and hop on the broom behind him.

It was trust. With the one person I thought I never would.

"Hold on tight, Lily," he yelled to me, and I clasped my hands around his stomach. Only now was I realizing what a dumb mistake I had made. We were a couple hundred feet in the air, and I was looking down. It was like in those old muggle movies; they always tell you not to look down, yet you do it anyway, and imagine yourself falling to your scrambled egg death.

And James took off, speeding faster through the air. I gripped his abdominals tighter, probably hurting him. The wind was whipping my face and blew my long red hair behind my head. Forgetting we were climbing high and higher in the air, I leaned my head on James's shoulder and just relaxed. And I forgot.

Forgot whom I was with. Forgot what I was doing. Forgot that I hated the person who now controlling my mortal life. Forgot I was probably terrified of being on a broom and a couple hundred feet in the air.

I just… forgot _everything_.

Something changed that night. And it was more than fine with me.

**.:&:.**

**Friday, 7:15 AM**

OK, so, it wasn't like I was looking forward to my date with James tonight or anything.

It was just I'd rather not be here. About to streak the Slytherin Quidditch pitch in only undergarments.

Alice and Frank were on either side of me, one hand on both of my shoulders. I only had a single black robe on, and my hair still was still a mess. Hey, if I was going to look silly and mortify myself for life, why not have bed head while at it?

"C'mon, Lils. Just one more. One more and you're free of James for _life_," Alice said. Her strange attempt at comforting me.

But, see, that was the point. Did I _want_ to lose anymore? Last night had been positively… well, fun. After a few laps, James had set me down on the ground as he played with a stolen snitch for a little while longer. I would throw it, and he would catch. I was even laughing when James almost smashed into a tree chasing the small golden ball.

We had, dare I say it, become friends. Sort of. And it only took four nights of my forced company.

Did I really want to never speak to my newly acquired friend ever again? Especially when he stopped being such a big prat and was finally pleasant to be around for once?

"It's just one quick streak, anyway," Frank said, probably voicing exactly what Alice was thinking by the way she glared at him. Even though he was practically head over heels for her and she knew it, Alice still got incredibly jealous at any talks of hot bodies, nudity, and so on.

"I know, but it'll still be positively mortifying. I'll never be able to show my face to Hogwarts ever again." I glanced around the huge stand we were hiding behind and saw the Slytherins zooming around the pitch. I barely knew them, but word would definitely be all over Hogwarts that a Gryffindor – me, Lily Evans, no less – streaked the Quidditch pitch.

"They're only slimy Slytherins. Just get out there and knock 'em dead." At my fierce glare, Alice hastily added, "Not literally. I mean, you've got a great bod, but that doesn't mean they should be looking at anything in particular. It wouldn't be bad if you _did_ actually make a few tumble off their brooms. Not that I'm biased or anything."

When I still glared, Frank said, "Oh, don't mind her. She just has a way with words."

Mumbling, I stripped off my robe and took one step into the open. Nobody noticed, so I turned back for a reassuring glance. Frank gave me a thumbs up as Alice let out a whoop. And so, I ran straight across the pitch, and everyone was looking at me at once.

As I dashed across the field, every guy Slytherin's eyes were glued to me – and not my face, if you get my drift. I looked up at the stands to see the Marauders sitting on the top bleacher of the one in front of me. Sirius's eyes were undoubtedly looking somewhere that wasn't my face. I scowled a little as Peter's eyes were glued to the same spot, and Remus, trying to be a gentleman, averted his gaze.

But, surprisingly, James's eyes weren't on any part of my body that wasn't normally shown. He was staring at my face, and when he noticed my gaze, he smiled and held two thumbs up.

And it occurred to me, right then and there, an epiphany, if you will, that James liked me.

Not my body. My looks were just an additional plus for him. But he liked me for… well, me. He wasn't a man-whore, or seducer, or evil person who played girls like toy wands. He didn't care for my body. He cared for me, Lily Evans.

And as I ducked behind one of the stands, gasping for breath after my mad dash across the pitch, I knew what I had to do.

**.:&:.**

**Friday, 8:48 PM**

_Lily –_

_Meet me in the abandoned Charms classroom at nine o'clock for the last date._

– _James_

That was the note left on my pillow as I headed back from Transfiguration class at the end of the day. The entire school was talking about my little stunt this morning – courtesy of the Slytherins – and I just wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.

I had rehearsed the words I would tell James tonight over and over again in my head. They seemed good enough, enough for not much of an explanation. Short and sweet, self-explanatory.

It was close to nine now, and I started to head out of the portrait hole when Alice stopped me.

"Lily, wait."

I turned around to see her situated in a chair by the fire– I had told her I wanted some time to myself in the dormitory– surrounded by books, parchment, and, of course, Frank Longbottom. She was curled up before, but suddenly stood and walked over to me.

"Listen," she said, her voice soft and low, "I know you really want to break it off tonight. You know. Be done with it. Never talk to Potter again. But… you can't."

"I can't?"

"No. Dammit, Lily, have you seen him the past couple days?"

What was she getting at? "Yeah, Alice. I've seen him everyday this week, in case you're forgetting."

"I mean, _really_ see him."

"How so?"

She let out a cry of frustration and turned my gaze to Frank. "Do you remember when I first got together with Frank?"

I nodded as Frank started working on Alice's Potions essay.

"Do you remember how he changed?"

I scrunched my nose in thought. "Well, he was a lot more loud. And happier. Who wouldn't after finally getting the love of their life?"

Alice blushed a little, but continued anyway. "Yeah, exactly. Have you seen James lately? He's worn that same smile Frank has all this week. The smile of finally getting the one you love. Even if it was part of the bet, he still got you. In his eyes, anyway."

Frank turned and waved at me, and I waved back a little half-heartedly.

"All I'm saying is don't screw this up." Alice dragged me back to face her. "Please don't make any stupid mistakes, Lily. I guess what I'm trying to say is lose tonight. Don't show up. Lose the bet, become his girlfriend. Speak to him for the rest of your life, for Merlin's sake! Do something! You're so incredibly in love with him too!"

I smiled a little. Alice was short of breath and staring at me expectantly, so I said, "Yeah. I get it. Thanks, Alice, but I'm going to be late."

She looked a little crestfallen at the fast dismissal, but she cheered up and waved as I pushed through he portrait hole.

I honestly didn't know what to expect. This was the last night James had on a date with me, assuming I won the bet. What would he try, knowing it could be the last? Would he pull a fancy stunt, or not even care at all? Would he plead in an attempt to make me lose, or keep to his word?

All of these questions were haunting me as I turned onto the fourth floor corridor. The door was just in sight, creaked slightly open and emitting a soft yellow glow. My feet didn't want to move, so I stopped right before I reached the knob.

And then it hit me: never talking to James. _Ever_ again. That was a long, _long_ time. If I took two more steps, I'd never hear his voice again – directed at me, anyway.

Forever.

So I turned the other way and ran as fast as I could.

**.:&:.**

"Lily?"

I wiped a few tears from my eyes, causing by the whipping wind and my own sorrow. I buried deeper into the ball I was curled into, not feeling like listening to what anyone had to say.

I lost the bet. It's what I wanted. Then why was I crying?

I pushed myself closer to the stone wall of the Astronomy Tower behind me and called, "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," in the best airy tone I could muster.

"Really?" the all-too-familiar voice called and opened the door. I saw the familiar shape of James Potter standing in the frame. Upon seeing me, he shut the door and crossed the floor in three strides, sitting down next to me.

I eyed him warily, the wind making it harder to see with my hair flipping in and out of my vision.

"Are… are you OK?" he asked hesitantly. His hazel eyes behind the glasses flickered like an animated cartoon in muggleland that I could watch for hours.

"No," I answered honestly. "I don't know what I want."

When I didn't say anything more, James said, "You don't? What do you mean?"

"At first… when I accepted this bet," I continued, not knowing why I was pouring my soul out for James to hear, "I wanted nothing more than to have nothing to do with you for the rest of my life. So your wager seemed as good as mine."

He nodded, silently prompting me to continue.

"But, these last few days. They've changed my outlook. You're… not the git I thought you were. You were actually… dare I say it? Really, really sweet to me, and I enjoyed this week – well, the nights anyway – more than I ever expected to."

He seemed like he was going to say something, but I continued on.

"And then I realized that I didn't want to _never _speak to you ever again. I like being around you, James Potter. Those are some words that I thought I'd never admit in my whole life, but there they are. I like it. So, now you can take the chains and shackle me up, because I'm your girlfriend. I lost the bet."

James had a faint smile on his lips, and when he answered me, I couldn't be more surprised. "You didn't lose."

I gaped at him. After my whole inspirational speech, this is what he came up with? "No, Pott – James. I lost… right? And you won."

"No, you didn't lose."

"But… I didn't win! I didn't show up – "

"Sshh, Lily," he said, placing one finger on my lips. "You did lose. But you don't have to be my girlfriend."

"I… don't?" I asked faintly, my voice far off and distant, as he removed his finger.

"The choice is up to you." He smiled – a genuine, Potter smile that I subconsciously loved – and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Is this enough of a choice?" I asked, and pulled the collar of his shirt into a kiss.

It was passionate, deep, and, luckily, completely and utterly true. I became entirely entangled in the way his body felt pressed again mine, how his lips moved against mine, the way my fingers felt running through his messy jet-black hair.

When we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against his. "I think that's pretty much self explanatory," he said, grinning.

"I think so too," I said with a grin twice as wide to match his as I slipped my hand into his.

"Oh, wait," he said and stood up abruptly, pulling my intertwined hand with his. Which isn't as painless as it sounds. "Can I show you the date I had planned?"

I sighed heavily. "I thought we were through with that stupid bet?"

"I spent a lot of time working on it," he said as he yanked open the door of the Astronomy Tower and started down the spiraling staircase. "It took me all night, ever since Transfiguration let out."

"OK, fine, show me," I said as he pulled me along. My mind was a bunch of mashed potatoes. I had no idea what I was doing, but that I was happy with it. The kiss had been the best thing that happened to me, and I was only so eager to go along with the person that made it so.

He got to that same Charms classroom I stood in front of a couple hours ago and opened the door up wide. "After you." He gestured inside, and I gave him a skeptical look as I head inside.

Lilies covered every inch of the would-be classroom. A sweet smell immediately filled my nostrils as I took in the sight in front of me: smooth pink, orange, and creamy petals, some dotted with brown spots, and sprigs of pollen sticking up from the center. They covered every desk, every foot of wall, every stone on the floor.

In the middle of the room was a desk with a red and gold tablecloth, a candle long ago extinguished in the center. My stomach panged with guilt upon seeing the plates set with food, but what mattered that James forgave me. Right?

It appeared he did as he stepped beside me and took my hands. "Do you like it?" His hazel eyes were hopeful.

I didn't have any other answer but, "Yes. Yes, I do, James."

He smiled, but I still had one more question before we could get to the snogging.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Up to you. Do you not want to be my girlfriend?"

As I leaned upward, I said, "Mmm, I think I rather would."

James squeezed my hands, and I squeezed his back, and for once, all those silly dares didn't matter. Because they all were huge lies. And I realized I'd rather not swim with the giant squid, or fail an exam, or, hell, even teach Sirius Transfiguration.

I'd just rather take the date with James Potter, thank you very much.

**.:&:.**

**A/N: **Congratulations on making it all the way through! Now please leave a review to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
